Marina
- Other outfits▾= - Cheer= - Old Style= - Short skirt= - Yoga pants= - ▾= - Bra & panties= - Western= - Dress= - ▾= - Nurse= - Baseball cap= - Vacation= - ▾= - Stewardess= - Burnt= - Zig button= - ▾= - Shower cap= - Greased= - Morning= - ▾= - Cook= - Sunglasses= - Knight= - ▾= - Hair curlers= - Shrimp= - Jelly hat▾= - 1= - 2= }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} | physical features = Dark Red Hair White and Blue eyes | species = Mermaid | gender = Female | first = "Fishy Story" |friends = Zig Sharko Bernie Starfish King Neptune Poseidon Marina's Sisters Aldo Sharko's Friend Crazy Dolphin Dark Blue Octopus|enemies = Hades Mummy Manic Mermaid Conquistador Lizards Castaway Astronaut|family = Unnamed sailor father Unnamed mermaid mother|absence = "Teen Rebels" (Absent in Adult)}} Marina is one of the four main characters in the series. She is a mermaid who lives in a house under the ocean and sits on a rock during the day in Season 1. In Season 2 ,she now lives in a Sandcastle palaces that Sharko builded, on the Island. Marina is very sweet, cheerful, perky, affectionate, and childlike in nature. She is best friends with Sharko, who also acts as Marina's bodyguard against Zig. Zig constantly hunts Marina, but she seems blissfully unaware of his intentions and is friendly whenever she sees him. Although normally kind-hearted, Marina can be somewhat selfish and jealous at times. She is also shown to have a temper when pushed to her limits. Marina loves to try new things, and is always dabbling in different areas throughout the show. She has tried her hand at nursing (in the episode "Nurse Marina"), being a flight stewardess (in the episode "The Mermaid in the Sky"), and a lifeguard (in the episode "Save the Hyena!"). Marina, la sirène, vit au fond de l’eau mais elle passe le plus clair de son temps sur un rocher à quelques encablures de l’île paradisiaque où habite Zig. Elle aime jouer au volley ou au ping-pong avec Sharko. Et malheureusement pour les habitants du coin, comme toute sirène qui se respecte elle adore chanter… mais elle chante comme une casserole ! C’est la plus belle créature du lagon que le poulpe masseur ou le homard coiffeur se chargent de mettre en beauté. Elle a une tonne de prétendants du roi Neptune à la gigantesque raie manta… Quant à Zig, elle est loin de se douter qu’il en a après elle… '' Translation: ''Marina, the mermaid, lives at the bottom of the ocean but spends most of her time on a rock near the paradise island where Zig lives. She likes to play volleyball and ping pong with Sharko. And unfortunately for locals, like any self-respecting mermaid she loves to sing ... but she sings poorly! She is the most beautiful creature in the sea, and the octopus masseur or lobster hairdresser maintain her beauty. She has many admirers from King Neptune to a gigantic manta ray...as for Zig, she is far from suspecting that he is after her... Marina is a curvaceous mermaid with tanned skin, dark crimson hair, cyan blue eyes, and a lime green tail. She wears nothing but a strapless green bra. An orange starfish is usually stuck to Marina's hair, which will sometimes change expressions to match hers. In the first two seasons, the starfish is usually seen on the right side of her head, while in the third, it can be seen on whichever side is facing the audience, meaning that, whenever Marina turns her head, the starfish will switch sides. *Sharko (best friend) Sharko is Marina's best friend and bodyguard. The two's relationship becomes officially romantic in "Sharko and His Folks" (episode 50). Sharko tends to be fiercely protective of Marina. Although he occasionally dislikes her singing and eagerness to try new things, he will do anything to make her happy. Marina also loves Sharko, but dislikes it when he is forgetful or overly protective. She tries to get him to solve problems without violence. Marina can always count on Sharko to be there when she needs him, and despises it when someone tries to harm him or take him away from her. *Zig (friend) Zig and Marina have somewhat of a mixed relationship. Zig has a strong desire to capture and eat Marina, likely due to his hunger and desperation. Marina is oblivious to this, though, as she is normally friendly towards him. She seemingly mistakes his attempts at capturing her as a game as she shows no fear or worry whenever Zig hunts her. Interestingly, when he is not chasing her, Zig is courteous towards her and even shows an occasional soft spot for Marina. *Bernie (friend, former pet) Despite assisting Zig in his attempts to capture her, Bernie and Marina get along well. Marina views Bernie as very cute and once tried to keep him as a pet. Despite this unpleasant experience, Bernie holds no grudge against her. It is possible he is attracted to her; he blushes every time Marina shows affection towards him and he has a photo of Marina in his wallet. They are also seen hanging out together whenever Zig and Sharko are up to their antics. *Marina temporarily trades her mermaid tail for legs in the episode "Fancy Footwork". *It is unknown what happened to her parents. *In the third season a strong heroine such as Sharko in the "Old Buddies" and Watch Zig and Sharko muscles Law masquerade in "A Star on Board!" Zig & Sharko - Marina Angry.png Zig & Sharko - Marina with Video Game.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Normal.png Zig & Sharko - Marina Arms Crossed.png Marinas New Friend (2).png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Enemies of Zig Category:Friends of Sharko Category:Friends of Zig Category:Friends of Bernie